Happy Birthday, Tetsuya
by KittyCiel656
Summary: El cumpleaños número veinte del peli celeste y el joven pelirrojo preparará la cena. ¿Qué podría salir mal? AkaxKuro. Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español.


**Hola! Este fic es dedicado a todas las y los fans del Akakuro, y por supuesto a Kuroko-kun! :) Aquí en México todavía es su cumpleaños XD**

**Espero lo disfruten ;)**

**Warning: Occiness, incoherencias y un plot medio mafufo :P**

**Disclaimer: L****os personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, y esta historia participa en el evento: **__**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!**__**, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Akashi-kun, de verdad que esta es una vista asombrosa.— Decía el peli celeste mientras miraba anonado el hermoso paisaje de concreto y luces que tenía ante sus ojos. No era que nunca lo hubiera visto desde el balcón del departamento que compartía con el pelirrojo, pero verlo desde la azotea sí que se sentía diferente.

— Que bueno que te gustó amor. — El pelirrojo depositó un suave beso sobre su mejilla, y con sus brazos envolvió al chico en un cálido abrazo. — Feliz cumpleaños Tetsuya— Agregó sensualmente en su oído, ocasionando que el pálido joven se estremeciera un poco pero no por incomodidad, sino por las sensaciones que aún le hacía sentir a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Quien diría que después de cuatro años de relación, Kuroko aun se seguiría sintiendo igual de nervioso con su ex capitán que como en las primeras citas.

—Gracias Akashi-kun.— Dijo el oji azul con sinceridad y temblando ligeramente. Estaba profundamente agradecido con su novio por haber preparado la mesa, los adornos que la engalanaban, y por supuesto, la cena que se veía y se olía deliciosa.

Kuroko Jamás creyó que el pelirrojo se tomaría tan en serio el comentario que le había dicho unos días atrás, sobre que no quería nada que costara una exorbitante cantidad de dinero y que prefería mil veces que Akashi-kun le regalara algo que fuera hecho por sus propias manos y no comprado por su fortuna.

Así fue como el joven CEO del corporativo Akashi, se dio a la tarea de prepararle una hermosa cena sin la ayuda de ningún chef o sirvientes... bueno, si había recibido ayuda, pero no precisamente de sirvientes.

El oji azul estaba conmovido, su ex capitán siempre encontraba maneras de demostrarle cuánto era capaz de hacer por él. Pues según podía recordar, la experiencia que el joven de mirada bicolor tenía con la cocina era muy cercana a cero.

— ¿Tienes hambre amor?— La melodiosa voz del pelirrojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Akashi lo guiaba galantemente hacia la mesa mientras le ayudaba a acomodarse sobre la silla.

Con el paso de los años, Kuroko aprendió a apreciar esos gestos de caballerosidad que al principio le causaban gran molestia, pues no quería ser tratado como una dama. Después de un tiempo, Seijuuro le explicó que no lo trataba así por que quisiera hacerlo sentir menos hombre o mucho menos, sino porque este era el trato especial que quería darle a la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

El oji azul sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo de esas palabras. Cuando notó que Akashi comenzaba a verlo un poco extrañado, se apresuró a responder.

—S-sí.— Titubeó Tetsuya, debido al leve temblor que su cuerpo comenzaba a hacer con más frecuencia. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo, e inmediatamente una sonrisa de satisfacción se posó en su rostro.

— ¿Acaso estás nervioso amor?— Preguntó el pelirrojo con su ya bien conocido tono sensual.

—N-no...— Respondió el peli azul casi inmediatamente.

Kuroko no temblaba debido a los nervios o a la cercanía con el emperador, lo hacía por el tremendo frío que estaba haciendo esa noche.

De verdad que no podía explicarse porque Akashi-kun había decidido celebrar su cumpleaños en la azotea del edificio. Claro que la vista era hermosa, pero estaban en pleno invierno y era de noche, la temperatura bajaba con cada minuto y el cuerpo del peli azul lo sentía.

—Ah...— Dijo el joven emperador, como entendiendo inmediatamente la razón por la que su Tetsuya temblaba. — No te preocupes amor, traje una chimenea portátil.— Enseguida el pelirrojo se separó para ir a encender su próxima fuente de calor. Se reprimió mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes del frío que su Tetsuya estaba sintiendo, aunque con todas las cosas que habían pasado ese día... su mente se sentía un tanto cansada y no estaba tan perspicaz como era costumbre.

—Akashi-kun— Dijo Kuroko, mientras veía detenidamente los movimientos del otro joven para encender el artefacto, pausando un poco antes de continuar. — ¿Por qué escogiste este lugar? ¿Por qué no el departamento?— Preguntó al fin, no quería hacer sentir mal a su novio por la locación que había escogido, pero de verdad quería saber qué había pasado por la mente del emperador cuando este decidió que cenaran en la azotea, en medio del frío invierno.

—Ah... eso es porque... aquí tenemos una vista más romántica.— Respondió el pelirrojo, casi automáticamente.

— También desde el balcón del departamento.—

— ...Sí, pero esa la ves todos los días. Esta no.— Kuroko tenía la corazonada de que su novio estaba ocultándole algo.

— ¿Acaso querías que tuviera frío para así abrazarte más?— Preguntó el peli celeste, con un apenas perceptible tono juguetón en su voz.

El pelirrojo ya había logrado encender la chimenea que se posaba a un lado de la mesa entre ellos dos, y ante el comentario de su novio no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hmm, me atrapaste, ese era mi motivo para traerte aquí. Si tienes frío no querrás soltarme en toda la noche.— La sonrisa confiada del pelirrojo era encantadora, aunque el peli celeste prefería no decírselo. Un Akashi-kun más confiado de lo normal era muy peligroso... sexualmente hablando.

—Tetsuya ¿No te gustaría sentarte en mis piernas y que te alimente de boca a boca? Después de todo es tu cumpleaños y debes ser consentido de la mejor manera posible.—

—No gracias.— Respondió inmediatamente el joven, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque de verdad quería probar y disfrutar la rica cena que le había preparado su novio.

Además, si se le ocurría sentarse sobre sus piernas en esos momentos, lo más probable es que Akashi-kun le hiciera el amor toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente no podría ni sentarse o caminar apropiadamente. Y como ese día tenían una reunión con sus ex compañeros de secundaria y preparatoria, prefería verse lo más decente posible, de lo contrario los comentarios inapropiados sobre su plena vida sexual no se harían esperar.

Aunque esa no era la única razón...

—Tetsuya, no tienes que ser tan recatado. Es tu cumpleaños, así que puedes hacer lo que gustes.— El pelirrojo lo veía con un ligero toque de humor.

— En ese caso, antes de que decidas embestirme como si no hubiera un mañana, prefiero probar la comida que Akashi-kun me preparó.— A pesar de lo que dijo, la cara del peli azul apenas si se inmutó.

El emperador no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario, también reconocía que la habilidad de Tetsuya para decir cosas vergonzosas con esa cara tan seria era inigualable. Así que no tuvo otra opción más que acceder. Después tendrían tiempo para besarse y tocarse como adolescentes, lo mejor era disfrutar tranquilamente de la mágica velada que apenas comenzaba.

Cuando el peli azul dio el primer bocado de su platillo, no pudo evitar sonreír. La comida sabía deliciosa.

—Wow— Dijo el joven, realmente feliz. —Akashi-kun, te felicito.—

El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho, estaba feliz de que la comida fuera del gusto del joven. —Me alegra más de lo que te puedes imaginar escuchar esas palabras.—

— No sabía que otra de tus tantas habilidades fuera la cocina— Recalcó Kuroko. Le sorprendía que su novio fuera bueno incluso para esto, al parecer la única cosa en la que seguía siendo malo eran y seguirían siendo los chistes.

— Ni yo...— Akashi no estaba muy convencido de decir que era especialmente bueno para cocinar. Pues en sí la comida no le había resultado a la primera... Además, por cursi que sonara, tenía que admitir que también había puesto todo su amor y esfuerzo para que el platillo supiera aun mejor.

— ¿Cómo le hiciste? ¿Solo seguiste la receta y ya? ¿Alguien te ayudó?— Preguntó el peli celeste con curiosidad, mientras seguía introduciendo pequeños bocados dentro de su boca.

—... Más o menos sí.— Dijo el pelirrojo no muy convencido.

—¿Mas o menos?— Las cejas del peli azul se arqueaban ante la expectativa.

Akashi volteó su cabeza ligeramente, recordando lo agitada que había sido la tarde, apenas unas horas atrás...

Suspiró derrotado. No quería ni iba a mentirle u ocultarle cosas a su Tetsuya, así fue como decidió que lo mejor era contarle lo que había sucedido, explicando de una vez por todas porqué era que estaban cenando en la azotea en lugar de en la calidez del penthouse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hmm... creí que esto sería menos complicado..." Pensaba el pelirrojo emperador con evidente molestia, mientras observaba el desorden, si así se le podía llamar, que había en la cocina y lugares aledaños.

La verdad es que la escena parecía sacada de alguna escena infernal de una película de Hollywood. Afortunadamente tenía un extintor en su casa, y cierto bombero había aparecido en el momento y lugar indicados para ayudarle a controlar la situación.

No era que fuera tan malo para la cocina como lo era para los chistes... pero esta vez la suerte no había estado de su lado...

Quizás aun no era demasiado tarde para decirle a Tetsuya que mejor fueran a cenar a su restaurante favorito. Aunque pensándolo bien, muy probablemente el peli celeste querría ir al Maji Burger más cercano para comprar su bebida favorita, una malteada de vainilla.

Y esa no era para nada la especial y perfecta manera en la que el pelirrojo se imaginaba que debían pasar el cumpleaños número veinte de su amado novio.

El plan de Akashi en un principio había sido ir a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos y caros de todo Japón, disfrutar de la vista nocturna de Tokyo y deslumbrar a su novio con una perfecta escena de fuegos artificiales en su honor. En cambio, si a Tetsuya le apetecía algo más íntimo, el pelirrojo podía contratar al Chef y a los sirvientes necesarios para que les prepararan y acomodaran una cena digna de la realeza en la comodidad de su penthouse, de igual manera podrían ver los fuegos artificiales desde el balcón. Y en ese momento, el pelirrojo sacaría de su bolsillo una de las sortijas más caras y extravagantes del mundo entero, se arrodillaría y le pediría de manera formal, que fuera su compañero para toda la vida.

Pero no, su idea perfecta de cómo pasar el cumpleaños de Tetsuya no era la misma idea que el mismo Tetsya tenía. Su amado peli celeste le había dicho que él no quería festejar de ninguna manera extravagante y cara, que sería muchísimo más feliz si el regalo de Akashi-kun no era comprado por su exorbitante fortuna... dando a entender que no quería nada que no fuera hecho a mano.

El pelirrojo frunció sus cejas ligeramente, pero poco después el gesto fue reemplazado por una dulce sonrisa. Tetsuya todavía lograba sorprenderlo a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos.

—Ding Dong— El timbre de la puerta lo sorprendió, e inmediatamente se preguntó si se trataría de su Tetsuya. Pero no podía ser ¿o sí? Se suponía que su novio iba a estar en la escuela hasta en la noche...

—Akashi— Semi gritó la persona que se encontraba afuera.

El pelirrojo suspiró con fastidio... primero habían venido Daiki y Ryouta, y ahora Shintarou...

— Más te vale que sea importante.— Dijo el pelirrojo al abrir la puerta, muy molesto. No estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido.

Midorima no se inmutó ante tal gesto, después de todo ya se imaginaba que podía ser recibido de tal manera por el pelirrojo.

—Oha-Asa me advirtió que tendrías problemas...— Dijo el peli verde mientras se ajustaba los lentes. Después de levantar la mirada, se quedó callado por un par de segundos. —... Akashi ¿qué pasó aquí?— Preguntó con asombro y preocupación.

El lujoso departamento donde vivían el ex capitán y y el chico fantasma desde hace dos años no se parecía en nada a como Midorima lo recordaba.

Apestaba a humo y algunas paredes estaban negras... era como si se hubiera incendiado el lugar, o al menos una parte de él.

—Un accidente con el pato— Dijo simplemente el pelirrojo, como si lo que acababa de decir tuviera lógica y sentido.

—... ¿Pato?— El peli verde no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

— Estaba tratando de cocinar la cena para Tetsuya, hoy es su cumpleaños.—

—... Casi quemas tu departamento...— Midorima seguía igual de anonadado, no podía creer que el pelirrojo ex capitán hubiera sido tan descuidado como para quemar su hogar solo por cocinar.

— ¿A qué viniste Shintarou?— Si había algo que Akashi detestaba era esa mirada de "Vaya, hasta tú cometes errores" que le estaba dando su ex compañero. Claro que cometía errores, era humano como ellos, además este no había sido ciento por ciento su culpa...

El peli verde decidió dejar de lado el tema del casi incendio, era obvio que el pelirrojo se molestaría más si continuaban hablando de ello.

— Venía a darle su lucky item a Kuroko, Oha-Asa específico que los acuarios debían tenerlo hoy, y más si es su cumpleaños.—

— ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?—

— Si Oha-Asa dice que tiene que ser para hoy, es porque tiene que ser para hoy.—

El pelirrojo suspiró derrotado, cuando el peli verde hablaba de sus horóscopos era mejor dejarlo ser, de lo contrario era como empezar a hablar con un fanático religioso. — Yo se lo daré a Tetsuya después, todavía no llega de la escuela.—

— Está bien. — Dijo simplemente el peli verde, mientras sacaba el dichoso objeto para los acuarios de la bolsa que traía. Cuando se lo entregó a Akashi este no pudo evitar verlo un poco extrañado.

— ¿Una sonaja?— Las cejas del pelirrojo se encontraban más arqueadas de lo normal. Aunque bueno, ya era bien sabido que los objetos de la suerte del excéntrico tirador no tenían lógica alguna.

— Así es.— El peli verde volvía a ajustarse los lentes. — Bueno Akashi, me retiro. Se ve que aún tienes muchas cosas por hacer... — El peli verde comenzaba a darse la vuelta pero no sin antes agregar—Espero que tu y Kuroko puedan disfrutar de muchos más cumpleaños juntos.—

El joven millonario sonrió ante el comentario, el también esperaba lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Quemaste el departamento?— Preguntó Kuroko con obvia preocupación. Había dejado de comer al escuchar la parte donde la cocina se había incendiado.

— No... no mucho. Y como dije, no fue solo por mi descuido.— Akashi no acostumbraba echarle la culpa a los demás, pero este caso era una excepción.

— ¿Entonces?— Presionó Tetsuya, no podía creer que el pelirrojo casi incendiara su hogar, aunque al menos ahora entendía porque estaban cenando en la azotea, a tres grados Celsius de temperatura y con sensación térmica de bajo cero.

— Una hora antes de que llegara Shintarou, vinieron Daiki y Ryouta...— Comenzó nuevamente a contar el ex capitán.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Ya les dije que no necesito su ayuda.— Decía el pelirrojo, ante los dos jóvenes altos que ya se habían adentrado en su casa sin ninguna invitación previa.

— ¡Pero Akashicchi! ¡Queremos ayudarte a preparar la cena para Kurokocchi!— Gritó Ryouta con gran emoción.

— No.— Fue la dura respuesta del ex capitán, ni siquiera se molestó en agradecer la buena intención de los dos jóvenes.

—Akashi, yo creo que si necesitas nuestra ayuda.— Dijo el moreno, que se encontraba completamente desparramado en el sillón.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Daiki?— La pregunta había sonado más como una amenaza.

—¿Qué es lo que estás cocinando para Tetsu?— Respondió Aomine con otra pregunta.

— Eso no te interesa.—

— Mira Akashi, conozco a Tetsu mejor que nadie, así que quién mejor que yo para decirte lo que le gusta.— El comentario arrogante de Daiki había logrado molestar a Akashi ¿quién se creía él para decir que conocía a Tetsuya mejor que nadie? ¡Por favor! Eso fue en la secundaria, ahora Akashi llevaba dos años viviendo con el peli azul, era obvio que el que mejor lo conocía ahora era él.

— ¡Eso no es cierto Aominecchi! ¡El que mejor conoce a Kurokocchi soy yo!— Ni Ryouta se creía lo que él mismo había dicho. Sí, quizás Kuroko ya no le hacía tanto bullying como en la secundaria y preparatoria, pero eso no significaba que fueran tan íntimos como el rubio siempre decía.

— Además, mis ideas son mucho mejores que las de Aominecchi.— Agregó el rubio orgullosamente, dedicándole una mirada de desprecio al moreno.

—¿¡Haaa!? ¿¡Por qué dices eso Kise!?—

— Pues eso de que nos fuéramos todos a las vegas a festejar, contratáramos strippers y prostitutas, bebiéramos alcohol y nos drogáramos como en "The Hangover", no suena para nada a algo que a Kurokocchi le gustaría hacer.— Y vaya, si que el rubio tenía razón.

— Oi, eso fue una broma idiota.—

— Sí como no.—

La plática sin sentido siguió por varios minutos, hasta que Akashi decidió ir a su habitación por unas tijeras, dispuesto a usarlas en contra del rubio y el moreno. No tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para lidiar con ellos ese día. Además, se encontraba visiblemente cansado y estresado, había tenido que adelantar trabajos de la escuela y de la compañía para poder tener completamente libres ese día y toda la siguiente semana. Quería pasar tanto tiempo como le fuera posible con su adorado Tetsuya.

—¡BOOM!— Escuchó el pelirrojo brincando ligeramente por el susto, ese estruendo no había sido algo normal...

Cuando regresó a la sala, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Daiki y Ryouta ya no estaban ahí. Además de que algo olía a quemado...

— ¡Akashicchi!— Gritó el rubio, su voz provenía desde la cocina.

El pelirrojo se apresuró hacia el lugar ¿Ahora que rayos estaban haciendo esos dos?

— Pero que...— Dijo Akashi, anonadado. Su cocina estaba en llamas...

Aomine y Kise trataban desesperadamente de apagar el fuego con agua que agarraban de la llave, pero era inútil. Ese fuego parecía venir del horno, así que necesitaban algo más que agua para apagarlo.

— ¿Qué...pasó...aquí...?— Preguntó el emperador, que no podía decidirse entre enojarse y matarlos o salvar lo que pudiera del fuego.

—¡Akashicchi llama a los bomberos!— A Ryouta le importaba más apagar el fuego primero, después podría explicarle al pelirrojo que ni él ni Aominecchi habían hecho algo malo.

— ¡Akashi! ¡¿Qué haces parado ahí?!— Gritó Aomine, también comenzaba a temer que el fuego se fuera a extender hacia todo el departamento, y peor aun, hacia todo el edificio.

El pelirrojo corrió hacia el lugar donde tenía el extintor. Lo primero era apagar el incendio que se expandía velozmente, después mataría a Daiki y Ryouta y luego tiraría sus cuerpos en lo profundo del bosque...

Justo cuando pasaba por la sala, escuchó un par de fuertes golpes a la puerta.

¿¡Quién carajos será!? Pensó con un poco de desesperación. Ese no era momento para recibir visitas.

— ¿¡Kuroko!? ¿¡Akashi!? ¿¡Por qué está saliendo humo de su departamento!?— Gritaba una persona que Akashi conocía muy bien. — ¡Hey! ¡Kuroko! ¡Sino me abres ahora voy a derribar la puerta!—

Ese era Kagami Taiga, una coincidencia muy oportuna para la situación que estaba ocurriendo.

Akashi se apresuró en abrir la puerta, pero Kagami ya había agarrado vuelo para derribarla... por lo que entró corriendo hacia la casa y chocó contra un pobre rubio que se cruzó por su camino.

El rubio había ido a ver porqué Akashicchi se demoraba tanto, y había sido sorprendido por una tackleada del pelirrojo bombero.

Akashi podía jurar que se escuchó como si una bola de boliche hubiera derrumbado unos bolos.

—¡Akashi con un demonio! ¡¿por qué tardas tanto?!— Preguntó Aomine, que por un momento olvidó el fuego que se esparcía al ver a Kagami sobre un Kise sin aire y casi inconsciente. — ¿Eh?—

Kagami dejó de lado las disculpas y los saludos, e inmediatamente corrió hacia el lugar de donde provenía todo ese humo. Akashi fue hacia el closet donde guardaba el extintor, y volvió a correr hacia la cocina, seguido por Aomine.

Kise se quedó tirado en el suero por un rato más.

A pesar de que semi controlaban el fuego con el extintor, este no aun no cedía. Se había esparcido a tantos lugares que con un solo extintor no se daban abasto. Kagami corrió hacia la escalera del edificio, donde se encontraba uno de esos vidrios con la leyenda "Rómpase en caso de incendio", el pelirrojo rompió el vidrio con su codo y sacó la larga manguera que había ahí.

Y en pocas palabras, así fue como lograron controlar el incendio, y salvar su departamento de la perdida total...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ...— Tetsuya no sabía ni qué decir. Cualquiera se quedaría impactado ante la noticia de que su hogar casi se quemaba.

— Y por eso es que estamos cenando aquí.— Concluyó Akashi, no muy feliz de contarle su "aventura" al peli celeste. — Perdona que no te haya dicho antes amor, pero no quería preocuparte.—

—No Akashi-kun. Debiste decirme.— Dijo Kuroko muy serio. Akashi temía que el peli celeste se hubiera enojado.

— Si algo te hubiera pasado... Yo...— Agregó el peli azul, su voz se había entrecortado y sus cejas se había fruncido. —...y pensar que todo esto fue por lo que te dije...— Los ojos del emperador se abrieron al escuchar el comentario. Al principio había creído que Tetsuya estaba molesto por el incendio y por no decirle, pero no, el peli celeste estaba preocupado de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a él.

—No amor, esto no fue para nada tu culpa. Ni mía, ni siquiera de Ryouta o Daiki.— Explicó Akashi mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia su novio. Cuando estuvo enfrente a él se agachó ligeramente.

— Después nos dimos cuenta que el incendio se había ocasionado por una pequeña fisura en las tuberías de gas, por lo cual no fue culpa de nadie.—

— ¡Eso está peor!— Gritó el peli celeste, si se trataba de una fuga de gas el resultado pudo ser mucho más desastroso y mortal... — Y además, yo fui el que te dijo que no quería nada caro, por eso estabas cocinando para mí y— Los ojos del peli celeste se veían cada vez más acuosos. La sola idea de que Akashi-kun hubiera salido lastimando gravemente, o peor aún... de que hubiera sido un accidente fatal, se le hacía insoportable... y más ahora que...

—Shhh— El pelirrojo puso un dedo sobre la boca del joven. — Tetsuya, los accidentes ocurren. No es tu culpa, además, prefiero muchísimo más que esto haya pasado cuando yo estaba ahí, con Daiki y Ryouta, a que te hubiera pasado a ti solo.— Akashi puso sus brazos alrededor de su amado.

— No tiene caso lamentarse por algo que no ocurrió amor. Así que ya no te preocupes.— Seijuuro acariciaba la espalda del joven, dándole tranquilidad y protección.

—...Sí— Dijo finalmente Tetsuya, dejándose tranquilizar por su novio. — Anou, Akashi-kun... Si la cocina quedó así... ¿entonces donde preparaste la cena?— Preguntó el peli azul con curiosidad, tratando de olvidar lo que pudo ser.

— En casa de Atsushi. Le había encargado que me trajera unos ingredientes para tu pastel, y él llegó justo después de que controlamos el incendio, así que me dijo que podía cocinar en su casa sin ningún problema.— Explicó Akashi, también más tranquilo de que Tetsuya supiera la verdad.

— Oh.—

— ¿Ya estás más tranquilo amor?—

— ...Sí—

El pelirrojo tomó la mano de su peli celeste y lo ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Me harías el honor de concederme esta pieza, Tetsuya?— Preguntó galantemente, obteniendo una ligera sonrisa por parte del peli azul.

— Jeje, por supuesto Akashi-kun. Pero no hay música.— A Kuroko no le molestaba que bailaran sin música, pero eso sería un poco extraño hasta para él.

Akashi aplaudió dos veces, y la música comenzó a sonar de la nada. Tetsuya volteó despistadamente hacia todos lados, preguntándose de dónde provenía el sonido.

— No te preocupes amor. Solo se trata del estéreo conectado a unos sensores para encenderse cuando aplaudo. Te prometo que no gasté una fortuna en ello.— Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su novio.

Tetsuya solo sonrió, e inmediatamente se paró y abrazo a Seijuuro. Este enrolló sus brazos sobre la cintura del peli azul

— ¿Recuerdas está canción amor?— Preguntó el pelirrojo, susurrando en su oído.

— Sí.— Respondió Tetsuya con una sonrisa.

"I Knew I Loved You" de Savage Garden.

Akashi comenzó a cantársela en su oído, lenta y cálidamente. Afortunadamente el inglés de Kuroko había mejorado considerablemente desde la preparatoria.

Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

.

.

.

Cuando terminó la canción, ambos jóvenes se vieron a los ojos por varios segundos. No había necesidad de decir algo, pues en sus miradas y en sus corazones ya lo sabían...

El pelirrojo fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, pero para depositar un beso en los suaves labios de su compañero. El beso comenzó a ser más profundo con cada segundo que pasaba, al igual que el agarre que cada uno mantenía sobre el otro. Kuroko estaba a punto de pedirle al peli celeste que fueran a pasar la noche a un hotel, pues al parecer el departamento no estaba muy habitable en esos momentos, y la verdad es que tenía una enormes ganas de sentir a Akashi-kun dentro de él...

Pero los fuegos artificiales que comenzaron en ese momento hicieron que el peli celeste diera un pequeño brinco debido al susto. Inmediatamente volteó hacia el cielo, donde el espectáculo de las luces de colores comenzaba.

Kuroko no recordaba que hubiera algún festival en esa zona de Tokyo para ese día... ¿O sí?

A menos que el asombroso espectáculo de colores se debiera a cierto pelirrojo millonario que conocía...

— ¿Akashi-kun?— Dijo mientras volteaba nuevamente a encarar a su novio. Este solo le sonrió enormemente.

—¿Si mi amor?—

— Esto... es...—

— Si amor, no podías esperar que no hiciera al menos algo espectacular para tu cumpleaños. ¿Verdad?—

El peli azul le sonrió tímidamente. Después de todas las cosas que había pasado el pelirrojo para seguir su deseo de no gastar una fortuna, quizás disfrutar de unos fuegos artificiales en su honor no era algo tan malo.

Pasaron un par de minutos así, viendo la hermosa lluvia de colores. Hasta que uno de estos parecía tener escrito el mensaje "I3 you" seguido de uno que decía "Will you marry me?"

"¿Qué?" Pensó el peli azul, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que ambas frases significaban.

Cuando volteó a ver a su pareja para preguntarle sobre el significado de la última pregunta, este ya se encontraba de rodillas, con una sortija en su mano y una sonrisa y mirada de que estaba a punto de ser el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra si el peli celeste decía que sí.

— ...— Kuroko no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Tetsuya ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?— Preguntó Akashi, tratando de poner todo el amor que sentía por el peli celeste en cada palabra que había pronunciado.

Kuroko estaba conmovido, estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera podía responder a la propuesta de matrimonio de su novio. Por lo que lo primero que hizo fue aventársele encima y comenzar a besarlo como casi nunca hacía.

—...Sí... Akashi-kun. Si quiero casarme contigo.— Dijo al fin, con unos ojos ligeramente acuosos, pero esta vez de felicidad y no de miedo como hacía unos minutos.

Seijuuro sonrió vivazmente, casi no podía contener la alegría que estaba sintiendo. Él y Tetsuya, juntos para siempre... como debía de ser.

Lo primero que hizo fue colocar el anillo que simbolizaba su compromiso, en la pálida mano del peli celeste. — Espero que ahora que eres mi prometido, ya comiences a llamarme Seijuuro más seguido y no solo en la cama, amor.—

Kuroko se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario, pero igual asintió levemente. — Esta bien... Sei-kun—Dijo con timidez, haciendo que Akashi sonriera a sobre manera al escuchar su nombre en los labios del peli azul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haberse revolcado en la azotea por varios minutos, ambos jóvenes decidieron que era hora de irse de ahí. Por mucho que intentaran darse calor corporal la temperatura había seguido bajando hasta varios grados bajo cero.

Así es como ahora se encontraban en el penthouse que compartían.

Al principio Kuroko creyó que solo irían por unas cosas para después irse al hotel, después de todo el departamento se había casi quemado... ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, al encender la luz, el peli celeste no vio rastro alguno del incendio de la cocina...

"¿Pero cómo?" Pensaba el peli azul con unos ojos inquisitivos.

Akashi rió levemente, ya se imaginaba qué era lo que su ahora prometido estaba pensando. —Amor, hay cosas que el dinero no pueden comprar, para todo lo demás está el dinero de mi papá.—

El peli celeste lo vio extrañado... ya sabía que Akashi-kun no era bueno para contar bromas pero...

— Después del incendio pedí que vinieran a reconstruir las partes dañadas. Y ordené específicamente que todo quedara impecable para esta hora.— Explicó Akashi.

— Ahh...— Dijo Kuroko algo sorprendido. Vaya, eso de ser millonario si que tenía grandes beneficios.

El peli celeste continuó mirando el departamento con asombro. Sí que las personas que habían ido a reconstruir habían hecho un gran trabajo. La casa se veía verdaderamente impecable, no había ningún rastro de que unas horas atrás el lugar hubiera estado todo chamuscado.

Akashi lo veía feliz, mientras tomaba una botella de vino y lo servía en sus respectivas copas.

Sin embargo, un objeto en una de las mesas decorativas llamó la atención de Kuroko. Una sonaja para bebé...

—Akashi-kun... ¿y esto?— Preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

—Seijuuro— Regañó Akashi, recordándole a su prometido que ya no debía llamarle por su apellido. Cuando volteó a ver a qué se refería Tetsuya, finalmente respondió.

— Ah, te lo trajo Shintarou. Dijo que era tu objeto de la suerte para el día de hoy...— Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras le pasaba la copa de vino a su amado.

Sin embargo, Kuroko se negó rotundamente a tomarla.

— ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Prefieres que te prepare otra bebida?—

— No Aka...Sei-kun. No puedo tomar alcohol.— Explicó Kuroko tajantemente.

—¿Porqué no amor? ¿Estás enfermo?—

— No.—

— ¿Entonces?—

—...— Kuroko no respondió inmediatamente, estaba tratando de pensar cuál era la mejor manera de explicarle a su prometido que por ahora no debía tomar ninguna bebida alcohólica.

—Sabes, creo que el objeto de la suerte de Midorima-kun fue muy acertado esta vez.—

Seijuuro no podía entender el porqué, por lo cual siguió guardando silencio, esperando que Tetsuya se explicara más a fondo.

—Es el primer regalo... para nuestro bebé...— Dijo el peli celeste con una tímida sonrisa, mientras se acariciaba el vientre con delicadeza.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron como dos platos ante el comentario de su prometido.

—¿Cómo?— Preguntó, un tanto inseguro de lo que había escuchado.

—Vas a ser papá, Sei-kun— Repitió el peli celeste, esta vez siendo conciso.

Akashi había creído que sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra por el "sí" de Tetsuya esa noche en que festejaban su cumpleaños, pero se había equivocado.

No se comparaba en nada a la alegría que le daba enterarse que él y el peli celeste, iban a ser padres muy pronto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Perdón por desviarme de mi tema XD No lo pude evitar! **

**Y pues... está medio incoherente y todo, pero bueno, espero que si les gusta el Akakuro lo hayan disfrutado :) **

**La verdad es que casi no tuve tiempo de sentarme a escribir, por eso quedó así XD**

**En fin, gracias por leer! :) **


End file.
